New, Old Friend
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Scorpion crew throw a birthday party for Ralph and have a mysterious visitor.


Paige carefully carried a birthday cake to the booth where the rest of the group sat. The diner was almost completely empty. She had or to be more precise Agent Cabe had convinced the owner for the need to have a private party. She smiled as the group sang a somewhat off key version of "Happy Birthday" to Ralph.

"What about those two over there?" Toby asked motioning to the corner of the diner where two men sat.

"We are off the clock, Toby." Happy chided. "You can stop analyzing now."

"Oh, those two. Don't worry about them." Paige said glancing at them. "They came here nearly after night when I worked here. They're harmless. I just didn't have the heart to tell them to leave."

"Did they always sit the same way with the younger man seated next to the door?"

"Yeah, I think so." Paige said, cutting a piece of cake. "Why?"

"No eye contact with anyone except his companion and also sitting with a good view of his surroundings and very close to a quick exit. I would say that he is used to having to make a hasty exit. He has been on the run before. But, no signs of nervousness; so whoever he was running from is no longer chasing him."

Toby quit studying the pair for a moment and looked up at Paige. "Do you know if they are related?"

"I don't know. I just assumed." Paige said. "Are they not?"

"I wouldn't say by blood." Toby answered. "Neither one is displaying familial affection indicators, but there is a close bond between them."

"I know what you're thinking." The older man said.

"You're not psychic, Sydney."

"No, but I do know you." He replied. "I know that you are thinking about what if this could have been you with a normal life and friends and birthday parties. I know you have been coming here to try and look out after the boy. You completed your mission. The Centre is destroyed and no one like you or his friends or him will have to go through what you went through."

A ghost of a smile crossed Jarod' s face. "You're right. We should be going. We have been in one place long enough."

Sydney shook his head. "We don't have to keep moving around since there is no one chasing us anymore."

"Old habits, Sydney. Old habits."

"Oh, I forgot to get the ice cream. Be right back." Paige said.

Toby watched as the duo stood and exited out the side door.

"Walter, go and look if they left a note."

"What? Why?"

"Just go."

"Fine. Just to satisfy you."

"Be right back, buddy." Walter said to Ralph as he scooted out of the booth.

Walter walked over to the far booth and saw a napkin with his name written on it. Flipping it open he quickly read the note before bolting out the back door.

"See, I told you." Toby said to Happy.

"Hey, what is this?" Walter demanded as he approached the dark car parked midway across the parking lot. "What do you mean by 'Protect the boy'? What do you know? Who are you?"

"I'm someone who knows what it is like to be taken away from your family because of what you are capable of doing and having your whole world ripped from you. Being exploited for your gifts. I know you are lucky to be found by the people who found you. Where I was ; it was much more restrictive. I made sure that no one would ever had to go through that again.

I learned that family is the most precious thing out there and needs to be protected. You need to protect yours, especially Ralph and his innocence.

"I will."

Jarod's tone lightened as a smile spread across his face. "I've also learned in more recent years that ice cream waits for no one and yours is currently melting." Jarod said, nodding towards his friends. "Enjoy what you have and never take it for granted."

"Yes, sir."

"If you are ever in need of help or just need someone who can listen, here is a number where you can reach me." Jarod said handing over a handwritten note. "Oh, and tell your friends not to try and trace the number. They won't be able to."

Jarod turned, opening the car door.

"I didn't your name."

"It's Jarod. You're missing the birthday party and I don't think you want to miss that. "

Jarod slid into the car closing the door behind himself.

"Your mother would be very proud of you, and you know I am."

"Thank you, Sydney."

"Straight posture, slight smile. Eyes slightly dilated. Okay, what did he say? Was I right?" Toby asked.

"That doesn't matter." Happy said.

"You were right." Walter said as Toby winked at a glowering Happy.

"He's a friend. One of us. He said to always value your family and enjoy your ice cream."

"Speaking of which – its melting." Paige said grinning.

"Let's eat!"


End file.
